Life Goes On
by phoenixtears07
Summary: Sequel to Promises to Keep. Time continues moving onwards and the world won't stop spinning. That's the way it is. Lucky & Yullen.


This is a sequel to Necessary Sacrifices and Promises to Keep. I'm taking concepts from both stories.

But since Necessary Sacrifices was a crappy story, in my opinion, I'll just give you an overview of that one. Kanda returns to HQ. He only has one petal left. He finds that everyone had been killed, then he finds out Allen did it when the 14th took control. They fight. Kanda couldn't kill Allen, and gets run through by Allen's clawed hand. Allen regains control of his body. Kanda dies. Allen brings Kanda's body into the Ark, and the Earl appears asking if he wants to bring Kanda back to life. They fight. Allen wins but he's dying, so he sets the Ark to self-destruct and orders the remaining akuma to self-destruct as well. In the end, it turns out only Cross, Tyki and Lavi survived the war. The end.

I'll get around to fixing that story one day.

Warnings: some language, shounen ai, and I think that's all…it's a pretty safe story.

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing stories like this.

--

A week after getting arrested for the murder of Allen Walker, Tyki watched his cellmate rant about the lack of sweet things through bored eyes.

It seems Skin stayed the same. Even being reincarnated didn't dull his love for eating candy. Nor did it dull his anger problems. Hence the large man's presence in a jail cell. Skin's story was simple. Some idiot tried to mug him, and he happily beat the would-be thief into a bloody pulp.

Sighing yet again, he turned his attention to the tiled floor. He'd already counted all of them many times. The number stayed the same…it seemed, being stuck in a boring cell for an entire week killed a few of his brain cells.

Footsteps echoed down the dull hallway featuring rows of cells on either side. Interested in the change of routine, Tyki debated on whether or not to sit up. Though the beds weren't by any means soft or comfortable, he didn't feel like moving. The jingling of keys right outside his cell provided enough incentive to take a look.

Sitting up, he watched the guard unlock his cell door. Several other guards were keeping a close eye on Skin, knowing his violent nature.

"Tyki Mikk. Let's go, you have a visitor."

Visitor? Who would visit him? He had no family. He didn't even have a job. He had just moved here when he came upon Allen Walker.

Now _that_ had been a surprise. To see his former enemy calmly and cheerfully walking down the street without a care in the world and looking almost exactly like he did over 150 years ago nearly gave Tyki a heart attack because he had been sure that the boy had fallen along with the Ark.

"Mikk!"

Unceremoniously jerked from his contemplation, Tyki hopped off the bed and walked out the cell, allowing the guard to put handcuffs on him.

Curious as to whom this mystery visitor would be, Tyki followed along without a struggle.

The guards brought him to a room with a rectangular table and a chair on either side. They had him sit down on the chair further from the door.

Moments later, the door opened again. His eyes widened at the sight of a very familiar face.

The red hair. The covered right eye. The bright green eye shining with mirth from some private joke. The same.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, Tyki Mikk. My name's Lavi and I'm a reporter doing a story on you. I hope you cooperate with me."

Tyki couldn't force any words past the lump in his throat, so he settled for a sharp nod. His lover. His little rabbit was standing in front of him. How he wanted to reach out and touch the grinning redhead. To prove that this person in front of him was really his lover. His Lavi.

The reporter sat down in the other chair. "So, let's get straight to the point. Why'd you kill Allen Walker?"

--

Five months later, two people sat in a room with only a rectangular table and two chairs on either side. The guards finally relented and allowed the two of them to be in the room alone, but only if someone was right outside the door.

Tyki smiled as Lavi continued firing questions at him. The redhead's thirst for knowledge had followed him to this life, and the Portuguese fully approved. After all, Lavi wasn't Lavi without that insatiable need for information.

Still, even after five months, he didn't give an answer to Lavi's first question.

The redhead had taken his refusal to answer with good grace, but the question came up every time Lavi visited.

He didn't want to answer. Over the course of the months, the redhead's visits became more frequent, now almost everyday for as long as he could.

"Have I told you that you have a very active imagination?"

Tyki chuckled. "Yes you have. Several times now in the past week. I know you haven't forgotten with that memory of yours."

"Heh heh. Still, this whole story about the Millennium Earl, akuma, Noah, exorcists, and the Black Order seems very farfetched."

"Does it now?"

"We've been talking for months now, and I still don't know much about you. You're so evasive. I doubt telling me your birthday is going to kill you."

"It might be possible though."

"Hmm…why should I believe your story, Tyki?"

"There is a grain of truth in every story."

Lavi considered for a while. "And where would I find this grain of truth in _your_ story?"

"I'm sure there is documentation somewhere."

"The way you say it makes it sound like you know exactly where I can find it."

"Perhaps because I do."

"And will you tell me?"

Smiling benignly, Tyki shrugged. "It seems we're out of time. Maybe next time."

Lavi glanced at his watch and frowned, before sighing. "Sly fox."

"Does that make you the rabbit?"

"What makes you think I'm prey?"

"Guards, we're done!" Hearing the officer outside turn the doorknob, Tyki stood and waited. When the door opened, he began walking out but not before turning to look at the bemused redhead. Tyki grinned allowing his eyes to brighten into molten gold and a faint line of crosses etched themselves into his pale forehead. He returned to his usual form not a moment later as he turned and the door closed after him.

Lavi continued to gape at the door, mind reeling with what he just saw. He knew it hadn't been some trick of the light or a hallucination.

He murmured to himself. "A grain of truth in every story."

He left the building and went straight to the library. There had to be some documentation about the Vatican and it's affiliates in the 19th century. He was determined to piece together Tyki's story with facts.

--

Three months after giving Lavi a glimpse of his Noah form, Tyki stood in a courtroom facing a jury.

The judge read the findings.

"Tyki Mikk. In the case of Allen Walker's murder, the jury finds you…"

--

Lavi stared at the data he accumulated in the past three months.

It had been a hard time. Any official documents he got his hands on had missing chunks as though someone cut out certain parts. So, he had spent a lot of time reading unofficial documents. Even some books about demons, hoping to find information that resembled Tyki's story.

He barely slept and ate whenever it occurred to him that eating was a necessity.

And now, all his hard work paid off. Tyki's story fit in with some history. The sudden destruction of Edo was one incident.

Something he found in some obscure corner of the large library had been a diary by policewoman by the name of Moa Hesse. Her story resembled Tyki's telling of akuma. But two words had captured his attention.

A name.

Allen Walker.

--

The entire courtroom seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for the verdict. Tyki wasn't particularly worried since he could just phase through the walls whenever he got bored of being imprisoned, but he didn't want to be on the run from law enforcement either.

"…not guilty."

--

He walked out of the courtroom a free man. Not that he had really been imprisoned. He could have left at any time. But it was the concept.

"You know, you're a very interesting person with a very interesting story."

Tyki turned to the redhead leaning against a car. "Am I?"

Lavi nodded. "I found some intriguing things."

"Have you now? We haven't seen each other in months. I've been bored."

"Ah, sorry about that. Got caught up in the search. By the way, that was a nice trick you showed me."

"A trick? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lavi opened the passenger door of the car he had been leaning on. "Care to come to my place?"

Raising an eyebrow at that, Tyki smiled. "You're not afraid, little rabbit? I have just been tried for murder and you're inviting me to your home?"

Lavi shrugged. "They found you not guilty. Besides, you have some good story-telling skills. I would like to hear the whole thing. There are still too many missing pieces of the puzzle."

Chuckling, Tyki took the invitation.

--

Sitting on the worn but surprisingly comfy sofa, Tyki sipped a cup of coffee. "Where would you like me to start?"

"From the beginning, of course. What's the point of beginning a story in the middle?"

"But it's more interesting if we start in the middle. It adds mystery."

"And I want to fill in the pieces."

Tyki placed his cup on the table. "…What if I told you that I couldn't do that? That I cannot give you the entire story from beginning to end."

The redhead frowned. "Cannot or will not?"

"Cannot. I am but one character in a story of many. Each person who played a part in the secret war has a tale to tell. There will always be holes in this particular story. I can tell you my version, but…"

"What can you tell me about Allen Walker?"

"Do you still want to know why I killed him?"

Lavi shook his head. "No. The Allen Walker that fought in the war. I found his name in a diary."

"I see. I suppose he…was the light in the darkness. The Destroyer of Time. The fate of the world rested on his shoulders and he bore it with determination."

"You sound fond of him."

The Portuguese burst into laughter.

Lavi felt his cheeks heat up. "You don't have to laugh."

"I'm sorry. It's just…I nearly killed him several times."

"Really?"

Nodding, Tyki riffled through his memories. "Fond isn't exactly the word I would use, but I don't dislike him. He was strong, determined. I respected him."

Lavi stared at the man sitting in his home. "Tyki."

"Hmm?"

"I have this odd feeling that I know you. I felt it when I first met you months ago. Like I've known you a lifetime."

Tyki reached out and brushed the back of his fingers against the redhead's cheek. He leaned forward, eyes becoming a heated gold. "I've been waiting for you. For over a hundred years I have waited for your return."

"My return?"

"Your reincarnation, little rabbit."

He pressed his lips against Lavi's, surrounding himself with the sight, scent, taste of his lover. He had waited a lifetime for this, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

--

Tyki calmly turned the page of the newspaper. He had decided to sit at one of the outdoor tables so that Lavi would be able to easily spot him.

"Oh! Look, they have cupcakes. Can we get some?"

He looked up at the familiar voice. A young girl with dark spiky hair and a wide grin stood looking through the coffee shop window. The man, supposedly her father, sighed but relented.

"Alright. Just one though. Your mother will yell at me if she finds out so let's keep this a secret, okay?"

"Yay!"

The father grinned. "My Road is so cute!"

Tyki placed the paper down and watched Cyril and Road enter the shop. It seemed that Cyril still had a daughter complex.

Raucous laughter from two teens running by caught his attention. One with short dark hair and the other with long blond hair. They were obviously causing trouble. Well, Jasdevi was doing well.

A woman had nearly been run over by the twins. She frowned and pushed her sunglasses back up before walking away. Tyki smiled at Lulubell's stoic demeanor.

"How dare you look at my precious Lenalee, you octopus!"

"Komui! Stop! He didn't even look at her!"

"But, but, my sweet Lenalee's purity."

"Stop making a ruckus, Brother."

Tyki looked at the table behind him. A young woman with pigtails chastised a sulking man wearing glasses. A sandy haired man sat with them, rubbing his temple as though he had a headache.

The sound of someone sitting down pulled his attention back to his own table. "You're here al…ready?"

"You don't look happy to see me."

Tyki sat back. "So, you too, huh? You remember?"

The man nodded. "Everyone but the Earl has been reincarnated."

"I see. Why do you remember?"

"I was there when it was made. A single hope made into reality."

"I don't understand."

"You weren't supposed to."

"Did you accomplish what you strived for?"

"Yes. What about you? You've been alive all these years. Why? You probably would have been reincarnated."

"Well, I didn't know that. And, even if I were to be reincarnated into this time, would I have recognized Lavi?"

"…I don't know. Perhaps, perhaps not."

"I won't leave such things to chance. Besides, I like the way things are now."

"The Noah clan has fallen. How long will you cling to the past?"

Tyki looked away. "For as long as I have to. I had originally hoped that if I lived long enough, I would be able to meet Lavi's reincarnation. Now that I have…I believe the last Noah will die when he dies in this lifetime."

The man stood. "I should go."

Tyki stood as well. They shook hands.

The man turned away. "Perhaps we'll see each other again, in some other lifetime."

Tyki smiled. "That would be nice."

"Another time then, Tyki Mikk."

"Yes. Another time."

After the man was out of sight, Tyki sat down with a contemplative look and a small smile. "He never liked coffee. Another time and another place then. Maybe someday, we'll be able to abandon our past and live in the present. One day, I will no longer be the Noah of Pleasure and you will no longer be the 14th Noah. That will be a day to celebrate."

"What's with that weird look on your face?"

He chuckled at his lover. "Nothing. Just a passing thought."

Lavi accepted the answer and dragged Tyki away after leaving a few bills on the table.

They passed by a young man with long dark hair. What had Tyki's attention, though, was the white haired boy walking next to the scowling Asian.

Allen stopped and stared at Tyki for a moment before his eyes drifted to Lavi. Understanding in his eyes, Allen smiled. Tyki nodded to the boy.

Turning to see where his lover went to, Allen ran after the young man. "That's not fair, Kanda! You can't just leave me behind. So what if other people can't see me. You don't have to ignore me."

Tyki watched the Japanese glare at Allen before they were lost in the crowd.

As the sun was setting, something caught Lavi's eyes. The redhead went straight to an antique store.

Typical.

Tyki followed at a slower pace. As he passed by a fancy bar, the door opened and two people walked out.

The man with long red hair had an arm draped around the blonde woman's shoulders.

"Really, Cross. Stop drinking so much. I'll sic Lau Shimin on you."

"Why should I? Especially when you come and personally drag me home every time, Klaud. I get to spend more time with a beautiful woman."

The blonde rolled her eyes but a small smile graced her lips.

Tyki pushed open the door to the antique shop.

A brunette woman looked up at the sound of the jingling bell. She smiled nervously. "Hello. I'm Miranda Lotto. How can I help you?"

Tyki watched his lover drool over the antiques. Lavi loved finding old things because each antique had a story to tell. Tyki smiled at the thought of being one of those antiques. And he probably was to the redhead. He didn't mind though. As long as he had his rabbit, all was right in his world.

No matter what, life will continue.

--

With death came clarity and understanding. With hindsight came the realization of how stupid some of his decisions had been. Still, his philosophical musings aside, time moved on around him. Children laughed and played. Adults still went to work. Students went to school. Everyone continued _living_.

The world didn't stop when he died over a century and a half ago, and it didn't stop when he died over a year ago. It didn't pause for even a moment. Life went on, with or without him. Kind of depressing really. Didn't the deaths of all the members of the Black Order mean anything? What of his death? And Kanda's death? He felt his world crumble when the Japanese died in his arms. But, the world spun on, apathetic to his plight. Didn't he destroy the Millennium Earl? Didn't they all sacrifice themselves for the sake of this world?

"And no one knew."

And no one cared. Least of all the Vatican. They had been pleased. The war ended in their favor and there had been no need to clean up any evidence of the secret war.

Over 150 years passed. From the 1800s to the new millennium. Cities grew larger, more modern. Horses and carriages had been replaced with cars. More wars were fought. Lives lost. Children born. An endless cycle.

Life went on.

And here he was. Dead again. He wondered if he would ever live past his teenage years in his next lives. He looked over to the warm body laying next to him. At least this time, he had Kanda. As long as he could stay with the temperamental man, he was happy. Death wasn't all that bad, especially since he had a pretty face to look at every night. Not that he would ever say that out loud to said face because _his_ face would probably be sporting a nasty bruise in the morning from an accurate fist, courtesy of his volatile lover.

That was something he didn't understand. Why was Kanda able see him, touch him? No one else could. They couldn't hear him either.

Movement beside him disrupted his thoughts. A lean arm slid around his waist, pulling him flush against a warm chest.

"Go to sleep, Moyashi."

Biting back a sigh, Allen slid his own arm around Kanda's waist. "One of these day's, I'll get you to say my name."

"It won't happen, Sprout."

"I'm not that short."

A soft snort ruffled white hair. "You're shorter than me, that's all that matters. Will you go to sleep now?"

"I don't need to sleep. And the world doesn't revolve around you, Ba-Kanda." _Although mine does._ "Height is relative thing. I'm taller than plenty of people."

"And you're shorter than most guys. Although, you are about average height for a female. That's not something a guy should be proud of, Moyashi. And I'm killing whoever taught you the meaning of baka."

"Hmph. There are a lot of people taller than _you_."

"And most of them are male. This is going nowhere. You're short. Let's leave it at that."

"…I'm only shorter than you because I'm fifteen, pedophile."

"I can't do anything about that, ghost."

"I suppose that's necrophilia, too. Why'd I have to fall for a pedophilic necrophiliac?"

"Che. I'm not a necrophiliac. That's a person who is turned on by corpses. If I recall correctly, I was repulsed by _your_ dead body."

"…So what's a person turned by ghosts called?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"Does this mean you acknowledge that you're a pedophile? Corpses and necrophilia aside."

"…I can show you if you like."

Allen tried to pull away, but Kanda rolled on top of him, pinning his arms to either side.

"Pervert. I'll scream rape, pedophilic bastard."

The Japanese smirked, a smug look on his handsome face. "Like anyone will hear you."

Allen pouted. As there were positive things about being dead, there were also negative things. Like being unable to call for help whenever (his) pedophile tried to rape him. Not that he was unwilling, but having the option of escaping his lover's grasp would have been nice.

"Should we be doing this? You have school in the morning."

"Che. I can skip. The classes aren't even interesting."

"But you need to pass, so get some sleep now instead of sleeping in class, Ba-Kanda."

"And who was the one to wake me up because he talks to himself?"

Blinking in confusion, Allen tried to remember when he talked out loud. "Huh? You sure?"

"Che. No one knew what?"

"…Oh. It's not important. Just thinking of random things."

Kanda looked unconvinced, but let the subject go. The Japanese lowered himself onto the confused teen under him.

"Eh? Kanda? What are you doing?"

"Stop moving, Moyashi. If you want to talk then talk. I'll listen."

"You should sleep."

"Then talk until I fall asleep. It shouldn't take long."

"Was that an insult?"

"Che. Talk, idiot before I change my mind."

Unable to help himself, Allen giggled. Not the manliest sound, but he couldn't help it.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Beansprout?"

"It's Allen. And it's just funny."

"…What is?"

"You telling me to talk. Most of the time you yell at me to shut up since you value silence so much. It's odd."

Kanda didn't reply, but Allen smiled anyway. The Japanese's heavy weight grounded him. Made him feel safe, warm, cherished. He wanted to stay like this for as long as possible.

"Hey, Kanda."

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking…"

"That's dangerous."

"Jerk. Do you fear death?"

"…Everyone does on some level. Didn't you?"

"Yeah…but it's ironic. I feel more alive now than I did back when I was still living. I'm still afraid though."

"Why the fuck would _you_ be afraid of death. You're already dead."

"Kanda, I'm afraid of you aging. You'll grow old and wither away, and I won't be able to do anything about it. I don't want to watch you die." _Not again. I don't know if I can handle watching you fade away, even knowing that we'll still be together in the end._ A sob shook his body, and warm tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. "I…"

A hand wiped away the tears.

"Stupid Moyashi. Stop talking about me dying. I'm only 19. Worry about that in another 30 or so years."

"But…"

Kanda sighed and cut Allen off with a kiss. "Just shut up, Moyashi. Stop thinking about things you can't control." He tugged on Allen's pants.

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing my pedophile skills."

"Hey, stop! What about school in the morning?"

"Che. I'll sleep in class. What are the professors going to do? Throw chalk at me?"

"You're an adult now. Take responsibility for once."

"I am. _My_ beansprout is thinking too much. So, I'll help you clear your head."

"Eh? But…"

"Shut it, Moyashi. The next time you open your mouth, it better be to scream my name."

Cheeks bright red, Allen half-heartedly struggled against the Japanese. "Stop, Kanda!"

"Heh. Already, Moyashi? I haven't even started yet."

"Ahh! Kanda!"

--

Screams.

A screeching sound.

Monsters attacking his village.

Blood and death. His family, now nothing but dust and cloth fluttering in the breeze.

A sword in his hand. Revenge for his fallen family.

White hot pain. Physical and emotional. It hurt to be betrayed by someone he trusted.

A curse.

A lotus in an hourglass.

His life slowly ending with each falling petal.

A General.

The Black Order.

Innocence.

A crying girl running to him every time her nightmare, Leverrier, came to the Order.

He stood on a building looking down at a person with white hair.

His sword sliced through a strange white claw.

Hr refused to shake the white haired boy's hand. It wasn't about curses. He didn't want to get close to anyone.

A doll and her human companion.

A lullaby.

His body moved on its own, putting himself in between the akuma and the white haired boy. What were those feelings swirling in his chest?

Months spent searching for his General.

Arriving in Edo to see the group sent to find Cross attacked by giant akuma.

Seeing the white haired boy again. Relief that the boy he reluctantly cared for was safe.

Noah's Ark. A game to amuse the Noah family.

Noah's Wrath.

Mugen, broken and shattered but still able to defeat the enemy.

Everything was crumbling around him. It was funny, he who hadn't feared death was now afraid of dying. Afraid of never seeing the white haired boy again. Raw, painful amusement. He grinned. Was this the end?

Restored. He was whole again.

The white haired boy smiled as they were all reunited. He kept to the side. Out of the circle. Caring was too dangerous. So, he watched from a distance.

The Level 4.

Moving to a new Headquarters.

The 14th Noah. A twisting in his chest. Will the boy betray the Order? Will he be able to kill the one he cared for?

The petals continued to fall. His life would be over soon. Time was limited.

A bloody Order. Bodies strewed everywhere. And in the middle of it all, a head of white hair stained red with the blood of his former comrades.

He swung Mugen at the boy's throat. But, he couldn't finish the blow. His hesitation cost him. A clawed hand tore into his abdomen.

He wiped away the tears falling from silver eyes.

Choked out his last words as the last petal fell.

Darkness.

--

Kanda bolted up into a sitting position. Chest heaving, unable to draw in enough air. His bangs stuck to his forehead from perspiration.

"Kanda?"

The soft voice and arms wrapping around his shoulders calmed him.

"Are you okay?"

He managed a nod.

Allen didn't say anything else, just sat there and held his tense lover.

Kanda eventually relaxed, leaning against the smaller body against him.

"You should get some more sleep, Kanda."

"Che. It was just a nightmare."

"It had to be a bad one if it freaked you out."

"I was not freaked out."

"Then tell me about it."

"…Us. War. We were exorcists. It was stupid."

"Go back to sleep, Kanda. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from the big, bad nightmares."

"I don't need you to protect me, Moyashi."

"Then I'll…be your teddy bear."

"…I'll hurt you for that later."

Allen pouted. "I'm trying to help here."

"Che. Whatever. I'm going back to sleep."

"Goodnight, Kanda."

"Fuck off, Beansprout."

"Hmph. Jerk."

--

Kanda sluggishly woke. He felt dizzy, disoriented. What was going on? Was he sick?

A cool hand pressed to his forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Moyashi?"

"Yep. By the way, your father is coming."

It took a minute for the information to process. "What?!"

"I said your father is coming."

"For what?"

"…It's not like I can ask him. He can't hear me, remember?"

"Che. Fuck."

"It's fine. I'll clean up if you want me too."

Kanda slowly stood, waiting for his equilibrium to settle. "When is the old man getting here?"

"Um…"

The front door opened.

Eye twitching, Kanda stomped out of his room to the living room area. Tiedoll sat on the couch crying.

Confused and a little unsure of how to deal with a crying old man, Kanda cleared his throat.

Tiedoll didn't respond.

"Oi! Old man, what the hell are you doing here?"

His adopted father continued crying. "Why? Didn't I teach you better, Yuu-kun? Why didn't you come to me if you had a problem?"

Kanda was now just plain confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Tiedoll sobbed some more. "It's not a child's place to go before the parent."

"What? Make some sense, old man. Che. What the fuck did I do?"

Tiedoll didn't acknowledge him.

Frustrated, Kanda wondered if Tiedoll finally lost whatever was left of his mind.

"You can stop yelling at him, Kanda."

"When I figure out what the hell is going on."

Allen sighed. "It won't do you any good. He can't hear you."

"…Why?"

"Last night, there was an automobile accident. A young Asian male suddenly jumped in front of a moving vehicle. He died at the scene. The police decided to label the incident as a suicide."

Kanda frowned. A flicker of memory. A bright light and a screeching sound. "I…"

"I'm sorry, Kanda. It was my fault. I shouldn't have run into the street like that. When you saw the car coming towards me, I guess you forgot that I can't get hit and pushed me out of the way."

The Japanese shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember anything like that."

"It was a traumatic death. Your memories of that would be fuzzy. That you dreamed of our past life proves that you're dead."

"Stop fucking with me!"

Allen watched him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

Kanda spun around and stalked over to Tiedoll. "Damn it, old man. Stop playing." He went to grab a shoulder, but his hand went through it. He caught himself before falling flat on his face.

He stared at his hand like it was a foreign object.

--

"What the hell is this, Moyashi?"

"You're dead."

"…I figured that out when my hand went through him."

"That's all there is to it."

"So, what now?"

"…We move on to our next life?"

"How are you so sure about having a next life?"

"After I…killed you…I defeated the Earl. Before I died, I destroyed the Ark and self destructed the remaining akuma."

"…Moyashi."

"I'm fine. I wanted to save them, but I couldn't and there weren't any other exorcists around. I couldn't let the akuma kill anymore."

"What happened next?"

"Well, I remember making a wish before I died. That everyone who fought in the war found happiness. In the next life and whatever lives came after. Then I was born again. I didn't regain my memories until after Tyki killed me."

"…Why'd he kill you?"

"He freaked out, thinking I was the Allen Walker from 150 years ago. It's fine, though. If he didn't we wouldn't have gotten together."

"Che."

"So, are you ready to move on?"

"Whatever."

"At least try to sound happier about it."

"I still need to punch you for saying I needed a stuffed animal over some nightmare."

"Those were memories."

"…Stay still, Moyashi."

"It's All—OWW!!! What was that for, you jerk?!"

"I feel better now."

"…Can I punch you back?"

"No."

"Please."

"…"

"Please?"

"…Want me to punch you again?"

"…No."

"Then shut up. How the hell do we move on?"

"Here. Take my hand."

"…"

"…Wow, you really took my hand."

"Shut it, Sprout. Where's Mugen when I need it?"

"What's more important to you, me or Mugen?"

"Mugen."

"…"

"Got a problem, Moyashi?"

"You didn't hesitate to say Mugen."

"So?"

"So…give me back my hand."

"No, now let's go."

"Let go of my hand, jerkface."

"You belong to me. Therefore, the hand I am holding belongs to me as well."

"…So you belong to me?"

"No. It doesn't go both ways, Sprout."

"Hmph. You know, you screamed out my name when you pushed me out of the way."

"Che. I don't remember anything about that."

"But you did. It was weird hearing you say my name."

"Shut up. How long are we going to stand here like idiots."

"Okay, okay. Why are you so impatient?"

"…We better grow old together in this next life, Beansprout, or else."

"…Are you blushing? And what's with the threat. You were the one who jumped in front of a car."

"Che. When I get my hands on a sword, I'm going to slice you to pieces."

Allen laughed and pulled Kanda into the bright light.

--

To get things straight, Tyki is old. He survived for over a hundred and fifty years, waiting to see if Lavi would be reincarnated.

The whole meeting the 14th part, I just thought Tyki needed to talk to someone who remembers the past.

And sorry for suddenly killing Kanda off like that. I was going to add more to the story, but it was four in the morning and I was tired. So, that's why the ending seemed so rushed. It works out though.

Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
